


Side Effects

by FictionalxReader



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, I'm new to the fandom, Oral Sex, Science, Vaginal Sex, i needed some smut in my life, probably out of charcter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalxReader/pseuds/FictionalxReader
Summary: You had an Idea for a new craft for Black Hat Inc. but when you were the guinea pig to test on, things go a little bit steamy with Black Hat





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so first time writing for this fandom, I just saw the shorts and fell hard for black hat so here is my indulgence on the matter! hope you enjoy!

Being an intern in Black Hat Inc. wasn’t exactly the dream job of everyone, but for you as an aspiring inventor and scientist was the perfect place to exploit your creative potential, they weren’t restrained by the morals or decency of society, since all they wanted was to make this world a little bit more cruel and darker one, your nature isn’t that evil to share the same perspective but as long as it allowed you to invent whatever it pop out into your mind you were fine with it.

Being in contact with your direct boss Dr. Flug was a real enriching experience, he always encouraged you to bring him whatever sketch you came up with in one of those many nights of insomnia, he helped you polish details, understand the basic physics of its functions, explain what you couldn’t understand, he always was keen to help you. In general during your stay in the Black Hat Mansion/Lab he wasn’t a really difficult person to put up with, the residents have quite eccentric personalities but nothing out of the extraordinary, dementia that even though she could be a little random sometimes, nothing that a little ball thrown for her to fetch couldn’t fix, much less 5.0.5, he was a total sweetheart and always eager to help you out with cleaning your room, which could get really messy sometimes with all your half-finished project papers, and even the hat-bots, the problem or better say challenge was to please the owner and of course employer that gave you your first chance Mr. Black Hat, he was a short tempered and narcissistic being, he liked control and dominance more than anything in this world, he was certainly one of the most cruel and ruthless people (if you could describe him that way) that you’ve ever met.

He often interrupted your creative process with Flug entering the lab just to insult him and tell him to hurry up with another malevolent artifact to sell, once or twice you have caught his eye but not more than a fraction of a second, as far as you could tell he still didn’t acknowledge you as a potential worker of the enterprise.

After a long day (and night) of helping Flug with some kind of disintegrator Ray, you headed to your room in the mansion, it was nearing midnight by now, you were ready to crash but a few blueprints stood in your way to throw yourself onto the bed, probably this was why you had been sleeping in the lab for the last two days, coming into your room and just finding papers everywhere was not the most welcoming view, but you were so tired and with a sore body that you very much missed the comfort of your bed so you obliged yourself to pick everything up and just tossing them onto the floor, revealing yet another thing over your bed, a notebook that you thought was lost until now. Out of curiosity your hands reached out and sitting on the edge of the bed you started roaming through your notes, until finding a sketch of a long-forgotten idea you had, immediately any trace of fatigue abandoned your body and your feet hurried their way back to the lab. 

 **“You think it might work?”** you asked Dr. Flug, he was sitting in his usual worktable eyeing carefully the details and equations captured on the paper, your heart was throbbing with thrill, maybe with this Mr. Black Hat will finally notice you as a valuable asset to his company in the future.

 **“Yes! I think it’s a brilliant idea”** the bag headed scientist had a pitch of excitement in his voice that totally made you feel just as excited “ **Shall we start working on it?”** you nodded without a second thought and proceeded to seek for the materials and supplies that would be needed.

From the early hours of the morning to midday both of you were working nonstop, time flew by so quick and you were so absorbed by the task that both of you forgot to have breakfast and well, sleep. With bags under your eyes but accomplished selves Flug and you called out for Mr. Black Hat.

 **“This better be bloody important, I was about to head out”** the metal door opened letting Black Hat reveal himself with a very annoyed look, and with an even more annoyed voice he protested. you gulped a little of saliva down your throat and looked at Flug who was already trembling from nervousness.

 **“I-i-it is boss, sir.”** Flug stammered  and looked at you telling you wordlessly to hand him over your little invention, you complied and grabbed the pistol-shaped device, that had a red button at the side, Dr. Flug held it on his hand and began to explain **“This device will allow you to put any enemies at your mercy, they will only search to serve the owner, it will turn them into slaves”** you could see how the eyes of the villain lit up in anticipation, you felt your insides warm seeing already that your boss had liked it, a sleazy grin spreaded across his face.

 **“ah~ that’s more I like it, finally you came up with a good idea Flug”** Black hat crooned before snatching the craft off the Dr.’s hand, he only squeaked a little and shrugged himself, Black hat walked a little away from you two completely concentrated on the device in his hands.

 **“It was- it was actually [Y/N]’s idea”** The scientist stated, and black hat just snorted lowly, you smiled at Flug as a silent ‘thanks’ for the credit, but as always Black completely ignored it.

 **“Does it work?”** he asked without looking up, you and Flug looked at each other anxiously, both of you already knowing he wouldn’t like the answer.

 **“We… uh… we haven’t tested it out yet sir.”** You managed to say, clearly unsure of your own words and even though you were expecting for your villainous boss to completely lose it, he only looked at you with an entertained grin.

 **“Then what are we waiting for?”** he said with a low and threatening voice making his accent more prominent and pointed the gun at you, your heart dropped onto the floor and you stood still, paralyzed with no clue on what to do, on the other hand Flug completely flipped out of himself.

 **“B-b-b-but boss wait, why her?”** the scientist spoke up even though he was terrified gaining only a murderous look from his superior for daring to contradict him, you felt sorry for the man.

 **“The creator shouldn’t be afraid of his creation, right [Y/N]?”** oh so he did remember your name, or maybe just said it because Flug had done it before? Either way you and him locked eyes, his intense gaze consuming your little confidence on the matter, even though there was not any probability of physical injury (since you double checked that variable) you didn’t have enough time to actually determine which other side effects it could have, maybe mutations? Brain melting? Who knew, but before you could reason with him, the world around you went into slow motion, you could hear the little ‘click’ echoing and distorting through the air when he pressed the red button and how a violet ray was shot from the gun’s end, you felt as if you weren’t there, as if you were seeing everything outside of your body, your eyes closed before the ray struck you and for a moment breathing seemed impossible, the first thing you felt was a mild painful electric shock travelling all across your body, you bent over grunting due to the sudden sensorial stimulation waiting a few seconds before incorporating again and open your eyes gradually, all you could see were blurry figures, distantly the voice of Dr. Flug was frantically asking you how you felt, if you were ok, but your brain barely registered it, slowly focusing your mind on the material world you noticed the scientist was in front of you, shaking you to gain any sort of response since you were just standing there.

 **“well?”** Black questioned unamused, even bored, at your lack of reaction to the device, you looked at him and for a moment didn’t recognize him, he rolled his eyes and finally got closer to you, pushing aside the other man and holding the craft in front of you **“this is useless”** he then threw the gun behind himself, Flug quickly hurling himself after it and catching it before it landed on the floor **“Call me when you can actually make something work”** he stared down at you, languidly your head moved upwards and looked at him again now close enough to see through the reflection of his monocle, a disappointed look drawn all over his features **“Try harder kid”** he finally said before patting your shoulder, and you without any warning left a very loud and lewd moan scape from your throat, both his face and Flug’s grew wide in shock when your voice echoed the room.

 **“I’m… I’m sorry sir”** you bluntly said half covering your mouth, your face painted with the brightest shade of red in shame, he barely touched your shoulder but you felt it as if he had reached a sweet spot within you, you felt it directly in your core, then you became aware of your pulse raising along with your temperature, heating up your privates in between your legs dangerously, you looked at Flug and then at Black Hat **“E-e-excuse me please”** you basically cried out before running to your room and locking yourself in, you thought you heard Black Hat yelling something, but right now you needed to stay away from everyone.

As soon as the door closed behind you, your limbs just gave in and you collapsed onto the floor, panting and feeling cold shivers going all around your body, you looked at your hands and noticed them with an intermittent tremor before feeling the urge to squeeze your thighs, you felt hot, you felt like you were burning from the inside out, a wildfire spreading all over your nerves at a fast rate, you were aroused, incredibly aroused and you couldn’t do anything about it, why out of all the side effects, getting incredibly horny had to be the one to show up? You crawled to your bed like a wounded animal and climbed on it, feeling your insides aching for attention, you had to do it, you had to relieve yourself so you could get back to normal, and even though you wouldn’t know how to explain it later, it was better to be cool headed than being a hot mess like you were in this moment, so with still a conflicted but determined mind, you reached down to your jeans and began unbuttoning them to then slid them down and tossing them onto the floor along with your slip-in shoes, you felt suffocated by your t-shirt and lab coat so you got rid of those too remaining only in your underwear.

You introduce your fingers into your mouth and wet them in a very lascivious way, before running them across your chest and abdomen until finally reaching your heated womanhood, that was already wetter than ever because you could here the sloppy sounds you were creating while fondling your labia, every touch you gave was a straight rush of pleasure so heightened it made you moan loud and clear, in your mind wasn’t any specific thought or idea that helped you get off, the only thing you were thinking about was just coming and that’s it, but for some reason, you remembered how close Black Hat got just a few moments, how you didn’t want to admit but you could distinguish the cologne he was wearing and you could say it was like an aphrodisiac to you, him, his whole presence was intoxicating, every time he entered the lab or any room, your eyes gravitated towards his body, the way he walked, the way he moved his hands, the way he looked down on everyone, it was so strange how such an odd ruthless man could make you feel something unreadable for your advanced brain, something not physics or math could explain, so many chemical reactions that you didn’t want to admit it but lead you to fantasize over him every night, you couldn’t lie to yourself in a position like this, you wanted him to fuck you senseless, to wreck you completely, to suck out every drop of life out of you, you just wanted him so badly right here on top of you ramming himself inside your womb, you just went to the deepest and darkest place of your brain and let yourself wander in there, your fingers by now were buried deep inside your warmness, touching all the right spots you knew so well to sent you into overdrive, your other hand working to uncover your breasts and paying attention to your nipples, you were so close to finish so close…

 **“Black… hat….”** You closed your eyes picturing him on top of you and whispered his name like a silent plea for release and worked harder your fingers inside of you, three now and your other hand went to reach your clit to send you over the edge.

 **“You called?”** his raspy voice echoed in the room and you froze, eyes snapping open to see him sitting at one side of the bed, looking down at you, predatory **“Out of everyone in here, you to end up like this, what a sight”** his voice was so silky and husky it made your walls clamp around your still inside fingers, his eyes were covered by a dark gleam, something primal fighting to still not reveal itself.

 **“I-I…”** you huffed **“I’m sorry…”** you murmured before throwing your arm over your eyes to not look at him anymore, tears wanted to peek out your eyes **“This is not… what it looks… like… sir…”** you panted in between drowned moans that you held in the back of your throat while still shamelessly worked on your needs, you heard him chuckle lowly.

 **“Oh, how so?”** he said, you could feel his eyes burning your skin even though you couldn’t see him **“aren’t you all hot and bothered thanks to me?”** he started to tease **“Weren’t you just saying my name to help you come?”** his words, he was doing this on purpose and you loved it, you were working so hard and fast down on you it was agonizing, your arm ached from the strength you were using.

 **“This… this is only a side… effect… sir”** you spoke again, your voice breaking with each word, you felt suddenly how the bed shifted and had to remove your arm to see him sliding down your panties putting your legs apart so he could be sitting in between them you yelped at the sudden action and couldn’t help but instinctively cover your wetness with your hands.

 **“Then get rid of it”** he growled and stared at you expectantly, locking his eyes with your [E/C] irises, you knew that tone, he was not asking, he was ordering, demanding you to finish what you started, to do it in front of him, you felt so vulnerable and weak yet incredibly turned on, that you weren’t sure anymore if it was because of the side effect of the experiment or because he himself was just that seductive.

Both of you held gazes while you played again with your clit, your fingers beginning to circle and curle up against it putting the right pressure to draw out of you moans and cries with such an erotic voice that you didn’t even know you had **“raise your hips, open your legs more”** he commanded and you complied like a sheep being shepherd, your body trembling with heavy desire and passion it was unbearably, you wanted him to touch you, you wanted his hands over every inch of your skin, you wanted to feel him inside… You introduced your fingers again, two and then three and began thrusting gaining a wild pace again, you had to throw back your head on the pillow, feeling that sweet pressure building up in your belly **“keep going”** he encouraged with a fairly deeper voice that made your pace more erratic and rough, he noticed it and smirked, but not with his normal superior airs, but with a hidden meaning **“say my name when you come”** he stated but honestly to you it wasn’t even necessary to ask because his name was already at the tip of your tongue, you felt the knot on your gut ready to get loose and so ready to burst you yelled out his name like a war cry, feeling your insides twitching and squeezing your fingers while your whole body convulsed with pleasure, feeling the waves coming one after another striking your senses making you ramble his name like a mantra.

Your body quickly becoming languid and feeling lightheaded, you just had one of the most intense orgasms of your life in front of your boss, you were about to compose yourself and properly apologize when out of a sudden his hands reached for your hips and he lifted you with ease letting your legs hang over your contorted body to suck on your entrance.

 **“Ah…ah… s-s-sir…”** you cried out in surprise, he was overstimulating your genitalia so much it pained but it also felt so good, he didn’t stop and actually you felt how from his hands his claws grew and dug deep into your [S/C] skin until the point of actually breaking it and from it blood started to trace its way onto your bed sheets, it hurt like hell, your pussy was being mercilessly sucked while your sides were stabbed by him, it was a whole rough stimulation that you couldn’t bear it and within barely seconds you came hard again, this time into his mouth, feeling him suck and drink all your juices while his tongue danced inside you. He parted from your slit with a loud ‘pop’ and let you lie down over his lap, you felt like jelly all over, not even your neurons could make up any words to make a coherent sentence.

 **“Time I get my own side effects dealt with”** he panted and then you became aware of a hard spot near your thighs, you shivered in anticipation but with not enough strength to move yet, he chuckled again while looking you struggle to speak before leaning over and turning you around in a swift motion, as if you were light as a leave, you felt yourself soaking wet again for him, a numb pain inside begging to be taken care of **“Tell me [Y/N]…”** oh your name sounded so good when he pronounced it **“You want to be fucked by me?”** you couldn’t see him but you knew he was grinning, you knew it too damn well, you were taking a second to catch your breath and answer but hitched when feeling one of his claws near your entrance **“If you want it, say ‘yes master’”** he slowly and ever so delicate was moving his claw up and down in between your labia and it felt so good you just started to move your hips to which he spanked you harshly, making your already melted brain put itself together again **“Say it”** he demanded.

 **“Yes master!”** you moaned desperately and felt his hand rubbing your abused skin.

 **“what do you want?”** he asked again, and you cursed inside your head before quickly responding.

 **“I want you to fuck me, master”** you writhed yourself against his torturous touch, from one moment to another you couldn’t feel him near your slit anymore but then you heard a rustle of fabric and a buckle of a belt before something hot and stiffed aligned with your pussy.

 **“Good girl”** he purred and without any warning he rammed himself inside of you, his whole shaft entering your poor abused snugged hole in a violent manner that made you cry out or better say howl in ecstasy, he remained still letting you squeeze and clamp against him, drinking on the feeling of your insides before pulling back slowly and teasingly and again slid himself back just as rough as before, soon his thrusts picked up a mesmerizing pace, that made your whole body bounce wildly, your hands had to grip on the bed fisting the sheets in your hands so you would get a hold of something to let him plunge himself harder and deeper into you, his pace was rapid and strong, his cock was just filling you so much you never wanted him to stop fucking you, he grabbed one of your legs to put it over his shoulder  leaving you resting in your side, and you could see he was still fully dressed, his shoes the only thing missing from his garments “You’re so tight, it feels damn good” he grunted and panted, you only answering with more desperate cries of pleasure.

 **“Ah… I’m gonna…”** your eyes were far back in your skull, the sensations he was giving you were completely out of this world, it was so much and yet you wanted more of it, he knew what you were gonna say and to stop you he bit with his sharp teeth on your leg, making you squirm and tighten even more around him.

 **“You will come until I say so”** he threatened and you felt yourself constricting itself together to not fall apart under him, you felt him slid completely out of you and then grabbing you to put yourself on his lap, him sitting on the edge of the bed again **“Fuck yourself on me”** he ordered and you felt his hard shaft again sliding deliciously slow inside of your cervix, you trembled and held onto his shoulders while moaning some incomprehensible nonsense, the you felt the urge to move, move from side to side up and down, making your intern walls have as much friction as possible with his hot meat, you heard him moan lowly and grunting, his hands supporting your hips and guiding you to move over him, both of you locked eyes for a long moment before you decided to throw yourself forwards to meet him into a sloppy kiss that he very much welcomed, his snake like tongue playing with the inside of your mouth letting the combined saliva of both of you slid down your chins while you furiously rammed yourself against him, your arms were clinging to his back at this point and you felt him inside of you twitching just as much as you, you had to part lips with him to gasp for air **“Come for me baby, be a good girl and come for your master”** those were the magic words that made you lose in the frenzy, another orgasm struck you up and down with him now thrusting from below you and digging his teeth into the flesh of your neck before hi emptied himself fully inside of you, his hot seed impregnating your womb until making your insides overflow with his cum.

Your abused body fell onto the bed limply, your whole life force had been drained just like you wanted by who you wanted, you felt in complete and utter bliss, your eyes could barely focus him recomposing himself before carefully adjusting you into a more comfortable position over the bed **“Now rest”** he murmured before exiting your room. A simple thought crossed your mind before the darkness came ‘maybe side effects aren’t that bad’ a smile spread across your face and you felt how slowly and tenderly you fell onto a well-deserved slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it all!


End file.
